clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DillyDally
This is the new Talk page, turning over a new leaf, blah blah... Now I would have stopped insulting, until I saw that you came back, and back, and back. If I was an administrator, you'd have been gone a long time ago. But, seeing as though this isn't going to happen, as 1: few people know me, 2: It seems I can't be trusted because Wompus is my brother, and people think that I am Wompus, and 3: I MIGHT GO POWERDRUNK!!! now, how does that phrase sound to you? Doesn't bother me if your still here, its younger people you should worry about. I think I owe an apoligy to you, but I think you owe one to everyone at this wiki. Now, at this, I'll try to trust you. Its not your job on the wiki that makes it hard to trust. Its the picture I get in my mind of you when I hear of you socially. This reminds me of how Bill Clinton was. Did a good job, but was very very shady. ( no offense by the comparison) But, lets get it straight, I don't know if you can forgive me, ( not sure how that works in athiesm) but Ill forgive you without a fight. It just kind of bothers me to have a guy who is an extremist as an administator. But since the wiki isn't about that, WELCOME BACK!!!--Соккпуппитс411 20:31, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks you, and I very much accept the apology, and return one for insulting you. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 06:12, 13 August 2008 (UTC) =Welcome= DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 22:44, 12 August 2008 (UTC) TAKE DILLYDALLY OFF THE WALL OF SHAME! He's been pardoned! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 19:58, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Friends *these should, ''in theory, support me. [[User:4th hale|''4th hale]] [[User:Alpha 315|Alpha 315]] [[User:Alirocks22|Alirocks22]] [[User:Noogah|Noogah]] Polo890 * Barkman76 02:28, 24 May 2008 (UTC) * Sheepman * User:Sdas01 * User:Docwho98 * User:Rocketboots1 * Ozker * Boidoh * Hotflameboy 03:48, 3 July 2008 (UTC) * Beaky4444 * User:Brodoc * Happyface414 03:13, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Those originally supporting the "turn over new leaf" idea. Yup. Barkjon Those who now support the idea The deed is done. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 19:58, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Thank you all. *'Thank you, everyone, for your support. It's truly been overwhelming, both the amount of abuse and support I've received. I obviously won't be able to thank you all individually, and the more abusive comments, I've taken them on board, and used them to improve myself. I am now trying to think with a clearer head. Thanks you, once more, for all of your support. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 10:21, 13 August 2008 (UTC)' Backup copy of pardon LOL, thanks. However, if someone does want to bring it up, they can ask me, please? I'll give them my E-mail address, and we can have a private conversation for me to better myself. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 06:12, 15 August 2008 (UTC) I got your back Listen, I thought it over, and it was dumb of me to act like that. It just kind of surprised me. I came in right before the WOS existed. So I thought ok DillyDally was bad, and is gone. But I got your back now. You seem pretty nice, and I hope you do become a normal editor.--Соккпуппитс411 19:55, 13 August 2008 (UTC)<--- Russian writing!!! Thanks [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 08:04, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Huzzah!! Huzzah! DillyDally is 100% reformed and 100% not evil! Celebrate!! [[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] | News! | CP 20:30, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 08:04, 14 August 2008 (UTC) hey dillydally Hi, whats up, I think now that turtleshroom has been unfair with you. I also realized that ''I was the one acting like a nazi, judging you for atheism. But now I see that you are a great editor and I think you should be on the WALL OF FAME!!! Yep, I think you are ready for that role. NOW, LETS PARTY!!!--Соккпуппитс411 20:40, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Wow, thanks... I'm ashamed to have insulted you. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 08:04, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Removal of Why Benedict & Robots.txt First of all, I have the utmost respect for your decision on the eternal demolition of Why Benedict. The fact that you have changed to the point of removing that evil scum is glorious and to be highly commended. I am SO proud of you! Once the site is down, then notify me, I'll check it out, and you will be wiped off the WOS forever! I can't express all my thanks on the Internet, but I can tell you this: Christian or not, you did the right thing. You should feel very proud of yourself. Oh, and if you ever think about going to a church, might I suggest a Protestant church instead of Catholicism? Most Catholics are '''not' crazy, far from it, but you may have stumbled upon a local extremist sect. Be careful around that kind of thing. Anyway, here is the automatically generated Robots.txt file you have been looking for: User-Agent: * Disallow: * Copy the above text as is (without the ), then go to your computer's Notepad. Paste that in with no enter spaces above or below. Save the file as robots.txt (it's case-sensitive, all lowercase). Once you're done with that, upload it to the Root Directory of Why Benedict. Make sure you get something to archive the robots.txt, and your site will be eradicated from the Internet forever... like it was never even there! Hope that helps, Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 15:46, 14 August 2008 (UTC) P.S.: You're OFF the WOS! Seeing as it's not it's own site, and it's on freewebs, If I were to put it in the root directory, it'd mean that it wouldn't archive/index any other freewebs sites. Which no-one but me wants. Which essentially means I can't do it. But, I will try. I'm not sure if I even can upload .txt files :). Still, everything has been removed. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 06:08, 15 August 2008 (UTC) DillyDally, you're pardoned from all charges! I noticed that once Why Benedict was taken down, some other site took it over and made it a redirect to a bishop tabloid full of unvarified facts. It was a tabloid... really. I'm glad to have you back like you were when we first elected you. Good to have you back! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 18:25, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Redirected? I don't see how. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 06:08, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Second Pardon I felt that I should pardon you too. One time I clicked on the link to the "Why Benedict" site, I was disgusted and amazed. I knew that you didn't like Catholics, but to go that far? I was amazed and didn't believe it was really you. But when this kept happening I knew something was wrong. I almost asked a Wikia Staff member to remove your adminship. Yet, I still had faith in you and everything you had done before the "Why Benedict" site. I kept being patient. And here you are. Totally awesome. Again. I pardon you too. Good to have you back.-- Barkjon 21:48, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 06:08, 15 August 2008 (UTC) yes an ascii Yes that -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 13:59, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Hi, Hello, its sockpuppets411, and I was hoping that maybe you could be my buddy on the wiki or something, and I take back what I said about you being bad or mean, I see that its a new you! So, just asking, could you, if you have the power to, make me a rollback? If you do, I'm not putting myself on the requests for administrators until I've gotten 1000 edits under my belt. I'm aiming for that before the year is over, also aiming for admin status before 2009. Now, as I asked, I am just hoping you could make me a sysop. This speech is probably boring you, cuz writing it is boring me to death, but I hope you take this into consideration.--Соккпуппитс411 <--- Russian! 22:08, 15 August 2008 (UTC) It's not boring at all, but, I apologize, I believe it's beyond my power to make you a rollback. I'd ask BJ, or TS about it, see what they say? [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 01:51, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Hi DillyDally Hi DillyDally, thanks for some of the help for ASCII!!!! -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 01:53, 16 August 2008 (UTC) It was my pleasure. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally'']] 01:53, 16 August 2008 (UTC) I made this for you: ______ _ _ _ ______ _ _ | _ (_) | | | _ \ | | | | | | |_| | |_ _| | | |__ _| | |_ _ | | | | | | | | | | | | / _` | | | | | | | |/ /| | | | |_| | |/ / (_| | | | |_| | |___/ |_|_|_|\__, |___/ \__,_|_|_|\__, | __/ | __/ | |___/ |___/ -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 01:57, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Enjoy